We can
by PersonifiedKat
Summary: They are brothers, they are twins, they are friends... but most importantly, they are needed. Mas y Menos one-shot featuring their brothership, because even the little ones need some attention.


**Okay so… not totally sure where this came from… but here it is I guess. I think I thought of it for the first time after I watched the 'Titans Together' episode, which I loved. Honestly, characters like Mas and Menos get almost no attention what so ever and I don't think that's fair; they are Titans after all. Any-who… I hope you like this, as I already sort of said, this one-shot is set during/after 'Titans Together', so I hope that helps it make some sense.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Kat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

He felt a surge of cold… a surge of fear and then… nothing. The connection, the last thing he had of his brother, _his only brother_, had just completely and utterly disappeared. Más turned back to Beast boy, the sotto leader, and shook his head in a mixture of disbelief, fear and sadness.

This was the first time in his whole life, his 12 year-long life, that he had not felt _something_. The magnetic connection between him and his brother was strong, so strong in fact that it actually allowed them to tap into the Speed Force- the source of all speedsters' powers- when they made contact. This magnetic connection was _always_ there, though the strength varied depending on the distance between the two brothers… but now, as Más followed along with the rest of the rag tag group he had joined to help search and save his brother, along with the other captured Titans, he felt at a loss. It was _gone_. Every last sense of his brother had just… _vanished_.

He felt burning tears build behind his goggles as realisation struck. If he could not feel his brother, than that meant only one thing. Menos was gone. Where? He didn't know, though he doubted it was a matter of placement. To completely lose the one 'sixth sense' he had grown up with, the one single constant that had come with his twin, could only mean that Menos had been…

Muertos…

He tried to shake the thought out of his head. He could be wrong after all… right? He didn't know exactly how their powers worked, so he couldn't exactly jump to conclusions and land on the right one. What he did know was mostly theory and light research, so his knowledge wasn't exactly trust worthy.

Even as he thought of these things he couldn't stop his stomach from sinking and twisting and knotting and just downright hurting. He hoped to the heavens he was wrong.

_Por favor, no… no Menos._

He forced himself to focus on the mission. If he had any chance of getting Menos back, it was now. He couldn't lose himself… Menos would have told him so. They rounded another corner and encountered several villains to which he didn't know the names. They obviously weren't very diligent enemies, since taking them out had taken barely 2 minutes. He slowly felt his determination return. Even without Menos, he could fight. He had to.

They were running now, and even without his super speed, it felt good. The reached their destination, but just as fast as the satisfaction had arrived, it was doused. He looked around only to see that they were completely and total surrounded, not to mention out numbered at least 20 to 1. He felt his heart stop. What was a 12 year old kid, more used to light speed than the slow motion everyone else seemed to live in, supposed to do without his powers? He looked around again, and something caught his eye…

_Menos_…

There on one of the many shelves that held their captured teammates, resided one very familiar young, freckled and very frozen redhead. He wanted to cry out with joy, but he also wanted to cry out in despair. How was he to reach his brother? Just then, the others burst into action, taking out the nearest of the enemies all in one swoop. That was his chance. So he took it. He ran, as fast as his feet could carry him- without his brother anyway- dodging any attacks and making some of his own as he headed straight for the shelves that held his brother. He was almost there, almost close enough to feel _something_, though muffled it was. It was then that they caught him.

He struggled… struggled hard, but he was nothing more than a child… though he hated to use such a word to describe himself. He was in way over his head. As he struggled fruitlessly against the scientists that held him captive, he could faintly hear the mockings of the Brotherhood, but he ignored them. He was berating himself enough as it was, he didn't need their help. He was slowly starting to lose hope, as he struggled, his lashings becoming weaker as his determination faltered. He looked up to his brother, still frozen, and he wanted to cry. He had failed… he was nothing without his brother, and he didn't even have the strength to get him back. He looked to Beast boy, now in the hands of Madame Rouge and sighed. That was it then… they were done.

Just as his captors started dragging him toward that machine, the one that would freeze him solid he assumed, He felt the ground beneath his feet shake. All of a sudden, dozens of other Titans had appeared and the villains were stunned. That was his cue. He had one last chance, and he wouldn't waste it this time. He would not let his brother down… not now. He bit down on his captor's hands and ran for his brother, this time finally reaching him. He didn't know if it would work but he grabbed hold of his brother's frozen hand. The magnetic force they shared was pulling them together, and he felt himself vibrating with the strain of trying to break through the ice. It was almost painful, but the magnetic pull became too strong and the ice finally shattered, leaving only a breathless Menos in it's place. He hugged his brother tight and could barely contain his relief.

"Menos! Estás vivo!" He exclaimed as he released his twin.

"No voy a estar por mucho tiempo si no consigo un poco de chocolate caliente pronto." He chuckled, a wide grin spreading across his pale cheeks. They shared a glance as they scanned the room, before catching sight of the control panels.

"¿qué te parece si les damos un poco de su propia medicina?" Mas asked with a crooked grin. Menos smirked.

"Digo a liderar el camino,"

* * *

It was only two days ago they had fought the Brotherhood of evil and won, yet it seemed like years. Being home, at the Titans East tower felt pretty good, and sitting on the roof, staring out at a view they hadn't seen in weeks, made it feel even better. They didn't need to say anything. Being near each other was more than enough comfort for the two of them. No one else would understand, but they didn't need them to, not when they had each other. Especially since 'each other' was all they had left. Finally, Menos broke the comfortable silence.

"Nunca lo hice gracias por salvarme ..." He said softly. Mas smiled contentedly.

"Usted sabe que no necesita,"

"Si..." and with that they fell back into momentary silence. Staring out at the ocean just off the coast of Steel city, Menos finally felt able to ask a question that had always bothered him.

"¿Crees que estamos por encima de nuestras cabezas?" He asked quietly. Mas chuckled.

"Hermano, estamos por lo menos dos metros bajo tierra..."

Menos contemplated his brother's answer for a moment before smiling.

"¿Estás sugiriendo que dejamos?" He asked. Mas snorted.

"Si ya estamos a dos metros bajo tierra, lo que hay de malo en otros veinte?"

* * *

**Translations**

_**They are not perfect, I don't speak spanish, so I apologise if these are poorly phrased or not well executed.**_

**-Killed**

**-Please no... not Menos**

**-Menos! You're alive!**

**-I won't be for much longer if I don't get some hot chocolate soon.**

**-What do you say we give them a taste of their own medicine?**

**-I say lead the way.**

**-I never did thank you for saving me…**

**-You know you didn't need to.**

**-Yeah…**

**-You think we're in over our heads?**

**-Brother, we're at least two meters underground…**

**-Are you suggesting we quit?**

**-If we're already two meters underground, what's the harm in another twenty?**


End file.
